Zrywając łańcuchy
Prolog - Utracisz wszystko... Błyskawica przecięła zachmurzone, nocne niebo, a jej oślepiający blask przez krótką chwilę odbił się w tafli kałuży u stóp osobnika przedzierającego się przez leśne gęstwiny. Biegnąc, kątem oka dostrzegł w wodzie niewyraźny zarys swojej sylwetki, zniekształcony kroplami deszczu bombardującymi okolicę. Jego czarny, postrzępiony płaszcz doskonale zlewał się z panującym wokół mrokiem, czyniąc go praktycznie niewidocznym. Zwalniał. Czuł to z każdą z chwilą, tracił siły i zwalniał. Jego nogi stały się ciężkie jak głazy, a płuca paliły niczym ogień. Każdy kolejny wdech i wydech przychodził mu z coraz większym trudem, lecz on nie mógł się zatrzymać. Ujadanie goniących go ogarów przedarło się przez grzmoty piorunów i wycie porywistego wiatru. Na ułamek sekundy obejrzał się przez ramię, w oddali dostrzegł kilka małych, ognistych punkcików lawirujących między smukłymi drzewami. - No tak, pochodnie - przemknęło mu przez głowę - razem z widłami nieodłączny element łowów wiejskiej gawiedzi na wszelkie, plugawe potworności. Niestety, ci którzy go ścigali byli czymś więcej niż tylko bandą wieśniaków. A on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - ... twoja przeszłość, twoja przyszłość. Twoje własne światło. Wszystko to wkrótce będzie bez znaczenia, a ty nawet się tym nie przejmiesz... Świst. Bełt wystrzelony z kuszy przeleciał na wylot przez jego ciało, przebijając lewe płuco. Zakasłał krwią osuwając się bezwładnie na błoto i deszczówkę. Nie był w stanie ocenić, czy minęła zaledwie minuta, czy może jednak cała wieczność, nim z trudem powstał i oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, najwidoczniej drwiąc sobie z losu i mając za nic śmiertelną ranę, która powinna go zabić. Postawił ledwie kilka nieporadnych kroków, niespodziewanie bełt wystrzelony z kuszy przebił mu udo. Krzyknął z bólu, po czym zachwiał się i powtórnie runął na ziemię. Wydawał z siebie tylko cichy jęk. - Ej idioci, przecież wam mówiłem! Właśnie tak to się powinno robić! - wydarł się osobnik stojący na czele zbliżającego się tłumu - Na takich jak on pocisk ma zostać w ciele, żeby nie mogli się zregenerować, na Karzahniego! Pustka wypełniała jego umysł. Nie pamiętał nic, tego kim był, skąd pochodził, czym się zajmował. Nawet swojego własnego imienia. Pamiętał tylko bieg, pogoń i morderczą ucieczkę trwającą wiele dni, przez wiele miast i krain. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że udało mu się odnaleźć bezpieczną przystań, oni ponownie trafiali na jego trop zmuszając do dalszej tułaczki. Dlaczego? Czy był kimś złym? Złodziejem lub mordercą? Czym zasłużył sobie na to, że jego prześladowcy ścigali go z tak wielkim uporem i determinacją? Nie wiedział. - ... tylko dlatego, że pojawi się on. Symbol twojej klątwy, zapowiedź wiecznego mroku... W końcu pościg osaczył go ze wszystkich stron. Tłum dobrze uzbrojonych żołnierzy zachowywał bezpieczny dystans, nie kwapiąc się by od razu zbliżyć się do jeńca, w przeciwieństwie do kilku ujadających ogarów na łańcuchach, z którymi musieli się mocno siłować, by nie rozszarpały zdobyczy. Leżący na ziemi osobnik skupił na sobie wzroki wszystkich członków pościgu. Niektórzy spoglądali na niego z pogardą i wyższością, inni ze zmieszaniem oraz ciekawością. Znaleźli się też i tacy, przez których spojrzenie dało się dostrzec cień strachu. W końcu ktoś wystąpił z tłumu, po czym przyklęknął na jednej nodze nad unieruchomionym delikwentem. Po chwili wahania szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem przerzucił go na plecy. Dołączył do niego kolejny towarzysz, w dwójkę zdarli szaty oraz zbroję z klatki piersiowej osobnika. Bingo. W miejscu, gdzie u każdej innej żywej istoty powinno znajdować się jego światełko sercowe była tylko ciemność. Okrągła dziura, ciemniejsza niż nocny mrok, zdawała się być nieskończoną otchłanią w ciele ich jeńca. ''- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego ten okrutny akt przemocy musi mieć miejsce, czyż nie? Dlaczego bierzesz w nim udział? Wszakże jesteś łowcą, czy to nie wystarczający powód?'' Fedar zmrużył oczy, gdy nawałnica jeszcze bardziej przybrała na sile. Wzmocnił uścisk na kuszy, po której spływały krople deszczu. Stał z boku, nieruchomy niczym słup i oglądał jak jego towarzysze zakładają więzy na ciało pojmanej zdobyczy. Ktoś pogratulował mu dobrego strzału, chyba dowódca pościgu - bez znaczenia. Nie robił tego dla chwały i uznania. Wszak Południowy Kontynent od dziesięcioleci zmagał się z plagą tak zwanych "Pustych", nieszczęśników, którym nie dane było zaznać największego z przywilejów żyjących - śmierci. A osoby zdolne do sukcesywnego eliminowania ich były bardzo potrzebne i pożądane. Puści, wedle popularnych opinii po każdym zgonie odradzali się, tracąc część siebie, swojego własnego "ja", aż w końcu stawali się bezmyślnymi potworami, które przybierały równie potworne kształty i stanowiły zagrożenie dla otoczenia. Co gorsza ich przykra przypadłość była zaraźliwa, więc każdy kto miał z nimi kontakt nie mógł już nawet się zabić, aby oszczędzić sobie cierpienia. Fedar wiedział jednak, że to bzdura. Puści faktycznie z czasem tracili rozum, nie musieli nawet umierać, ale był to tak długotrwały proces, że prędzej wszystkie znane mu miasta i metropolie obróciłyby się w pył, niż oni postradali zmysły. Śmierć faktycznie przyspieszała ten proces, jednak i ona musiała nastąpić wiele razy. Wszystko inne co o nich słyszał to kłamstwa, dezinformacje rozpowszechniane przez tych, którzy czerpali korzyści na walce z Pustymi. Kościół Krwi, do którego on sam należał obiecywał ludziom ochronę, a przez specjalne rytuał miał zagwarantować im odporność na "pustkę". Kłamcy, oszuści i szarlatani były pierwszymi opiniami, jakie wytworzył na ich temat. Do czasu, aż nie poznał prawdy. Dawno zasłyszane słowa wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie... *** Fedar odetchnął ciężko i usiadł na pieńku przy ognisku. Spuścił głowę i złapał się za nią rękami. - Dobra, jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności. Mógłbyś to powtórzyć? Dokładnie, słowo w słowo - zapytał *** Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co czyni monarchę godnym? Niektórzy powiadają, że to potęga nadaje prawo do rządzenia, podczas gdy inni powołują się na mądrość i szlachetność. Są i tacy, którzy twierdzą, że to przeznaczenie. Być może to wszystko bez znaczenia, tak długo jak imię króla służy, by jednoczyć jego poddanych? Drżącą ręką popchnął spróchniałe drzwi, które otworzyły się bezgłośnie. Pewnym krokiem wkroczył do ciemnej komnaty, nikły blask pochodzący z rozświetlonego korytarza za nim wystarczył, by oświetlić mu drogę na zaledwie kilka stąpnięć. Gdy na dobre wstąpił w objęcia mroku, poczuł przejmujący chłód, mimowolnie zadygotał, gdy ciarki przebiegły po jego całym ciele. Odbył już wiele wizyt w tym pomieszczeniu, zdecydowanie zbyt wiele niż by sobie tego życzył, lecz mimo tylu odwiedzin wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć do dziwnej aury, która panowała w środku. Sala była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek okien, jedynym źródłem światła wewnątrz były szkarłatne kamienie świetlne zamocowane przy kolumnadzie biegnącej przez środek pomieszczenia. Ich połysk nie był za słaby, aby rozproszyć nieprzeniknione cienie, nie był nawet dość silny, by umożliwić przechodniowi wgląd na bogate zdobienia i glify, które wyryto na utrzymujących je filarach. Jedyne do czego można było go wykorzystać to drogowskaz, punkt orientacyjny, zaledwie mizerne światełko w tunelu, nakierowujące na właściwą trasę. Przechodząc ścieżką między nimi słyszał swoje własne kroki odbijające się echem po pokoju i ciężki, regularny oddech. Początkowo, gdy konieczność zmuszała go do wybrania się w te strony czuł się osaczony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że komnata jest bardzo obszerna, lecz otaczający go mrok wywoływał w nim poczucie zaszczucia, sprawiał wrażenie jakby był w ciasnym karcerze i lada chwila miał zetknąć się z którąś z jego ścian. Po paru wizytach jego postrzeganie komnaty zmieniło się i to wcale nie na lepsze. To nie był już ciasny karcer, to była otchłań. Pusta i bezkresna, gdzie wystarczyło zapędzić się tylko przez chwilę, minimalnie zboczyć z ustalonej trasy i na zawsze przepaść w jej nieskończonych odmętach. Zacisnął pięści. Bał się? Bzdura, nie mógł się bać. Był przecież Skakdi. Cała jego rasa bez wyjątku była nieustraszona, kochająca wojnę, brutalna i niebezpieczna. Ich najazdy pustoszyły wioski i miasta, kładąc kres wszystkiemu co stanęło na ich drodze, gdy oddawali swe ciała bezmyślnej, pierwotnej furii. Był wojownikiem. Był zdobywcą. Ale nie był tchórzem, stawiał czoła armiom, dzikim bestiom i potężnym wojownikom. Więc dlaczego otaczający go mrok napawał go czymś, czego jego serce nie zaznało nigdzie indziej? Trwogą i niepewnością. Ani przez chwilę nie mógł odrzucić myśli, że w cieniach kryje się coś jeszcze, coś, co bardzo pragnie go dopaść i gdy dojdzie do konfrontacji, zrobi to. Bez problemu. Wreszcie dotarł do celu. Stanął przed czymś na rodzaj ogromnego, kamiennego ołtarza, otoczonego zewsząd dającymi karmazynowy blask kamieniami, takimi samymi jak w kolumnach za nim, lecz nieznacznie silniejszymi. Dzięki nim był w stanie dojrzeć długie, białe płachty i całuny, którymi pokryta była kamienna konstrukcja. Pośród pofałdowanego materiału, na samym środku dało się dostrzec pewne charakterystyczne wybrzuszenie, przypominające kształtem sylwetkę jakiegoś humanoida. Uważny obserwator - a owy Skakdi mógł się poszczycić takim tytułem - byłby w stanie dostrzec powolne, harmonijne ruchy pod płachtami, w górę i w dół, odpowiadające kolejno wydechowi i wdechowi. Skakdi zamarł. Chociaż logika podpowiadała mu inaczej, on po prostu wiedział, że skryty pod płachtami już dawno wbił w niego swój wzrok i bacznie mu się przyglądał. Zakaziańczyk zbliżył się do ołtarza i błyskawicznym ruchem zdarł z niego wszystkie płótna. Machinalnie odwrócił od niego wzrok, czynił podobnie już wiele razy w przeszłości. I tak jak wcześniej, tak i tym razem spodziewał się zastać tam czarną, małą, żałosną kreaturkę. Szpetną, pokurczoną, o okropnie powykrzywianych kończynach i ciałem pokrytym czymś przypominające ropne purchawy. Zamiast tego jego oczom ukazał się najzwyczajniejszy w świecie, dobrze zbudowany Toa. - Panie... - wybełkotał niewyraźnie po chwili wahania - ... znów potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. ''- Nie mieliśmy pojęcia kim dokładnie był, ani skąd się wziął. Zresztą... wtedy to i tak było bez znaczenia. Jedyne co się dla nas liczyło to to, co potrafił nam dać. Jego ciało było niewyobrażalnie ohydne, a mimo tego zawsze zbierały się wokół niego gęste tłumy. Ci, którzy zdołali go dotknąć natychmiast dostawali to, czego wcześniej im brakowało. Chorzy zdrowieli, tchórze otrzymywali odwagę, a słabi siłę .'' - Panie - powtórzył Skakdi - nasi wrogowie forsują bramy, niebawem wedrą się do środka. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Okaleczony Król otworzył oczy, po czym podniósł się niespiesznie z ołtarza. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Zakaziańczyka. Jego oczy były zimne i puste, biła z nich obojętność. Po chwili przemówił cichym, lecz melodyjnym głosem. - Wiem. Przez lata obdarowałem was niezliczonymi darami, a wy nadal nie potraficie ich należycie wykorzystać? - Panie, wróg jest liczniejszy, wydaje się, że zabijamy ich bez końca, a oni ciągle wracają! Mają lepszą broń, są doskonale zorganizowani, potrzebujemy więcej twojej mocy, błagam! - Skakdi padł na kolana - Pomóż nam i tym razem, a moje życie będzie po wsze czasy należeć do ciebie. - Och, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz - Król powstał na równe nogi, ciemność gwałtownie pożarła i tak liche światła w komnacie - twoje życie od dawna należy do mnie. ''- Wspominałem coś, że wielbiliśmy go ze względu na dary, które nam dawał. czyż nie? Jakże rażący błąd i niedomówienie. To nigdy nie były dary, to były pożyczki. Pożyczki, które potem musieliśmy spłacać z nawiązką.'' Skakdi padł na chłodną posadzkę, dusząc się i dławiąc. Chociaż nie miał więzów, czuł, że jego ręce i nogi były skrępowane. Chociaż nic go nie dotykało, czuł na sobie ciężar, który nie pozwalał mu wstać. Okaleczony Król przykląkł nad nim i położył dłoń na jego światełku sercowym. Zakaziańczyk zaczął tracić siły, do tego stopnia, że nie tylko pancerz, ale i metalowe części ciała zespolone z biologicznymi zaczęły mu ciążyć. Jego skóra ciemniała, kości pękały, a krew wysychała w żyłach. ''- Na szczęście kilka tygodni przed tym zdarzeniem zainteresowałem się tym, co oznaczały te wszystkie symbole w jego komnacie i odwiedziłem miejsce gdzie znaleźliśmy jego grób wraz z maską tłumaczenia. Tak, wiem, ale lepiej późno niż wcale, nie sądzisz? A teraz pozwól, że podzielę się z tobą tą wiedzą. Ten, którego nazywaliśmy Okaleczonym Królem żył cyklem, którego większość zajmował stan podobny do śmierci. Po tysiącu lat miał odzyskać bicie serca, po stu swój bystry umysł, a po następnych dziesięciu swoją potęgę. Potęgę, którą najpierw dawał wszystkim w jego otoczeniu, a potem, gdy ich moce rozwinęły się do odpowiedniego poziomu zabierał je dla siebie. Widzisz, nigdy mu nie ufałem, zawsze przed nim drżałem. Dlatego gdy inni wykorzystywali go, by wzmocnić swoją siłę, ja pogłębiłem moje słabości. Dawał nam co tylko chcieliśmy, więc wytworzyłem u siebie coś na rodzaj, hm, choroby, która miała wyniszczyć moje ciało, gdybym użył jakiejkolwiek mocy, wzroku, żywiołu... cokolwiek. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Król zabierze mi mój dar, a gdy tak się stanie, zapłaci za to.'' - A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - wtrącił Fedar wstając od ogniska i kierując wzrok ku gwieździstemu niebu. ''- Wszystko, wszak podobnie jak wielu nieszczęśników, jesteś jednym z Pustych, czyż nie?'' Toa Żelaza zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Przecież mówisz, że go zabiłeś, prawda? Więc jak on może stać za stworzeniem pustych? ''- Nie on, jego krew. Spróbuj znaleźć na niebie czerwoną gwiazdę, większą i jaśniejszą niż wszystkie inne, widzisz? Uwierz lub nie, ale jej pierwotnym zadaniem było wskrzeszanie nas, wszystkich tych, którzy polegli. Wewnątrz jest aparatura, która odtwarza ciało i przenosi do niego esencję zmarłego, czyli coś jakby jego ducha. Problem polega na tym, że nie działa. Nie odsyła nas z powrotem. Gdy znaleźliśmy się wewnątrz gwiazdy Okaleczony miał mało czasu, jego ciało było zbyt skomplikowane do otworzenia i zaczęło się rozpadać. Zdążył jednak zaszczepić w umysłach tamtejszych rezydentów pewne instrukcje.'' - Instrukcje? - Mieli przystąpić do odbudowy maszyny, z kilkoma... modyfikacjami. Osoby, które umarły i zostały odesłane zostały połączone z krwią Okaleczonego Króla. Stały się tym, co nazywacie Pustymi. Rozpadając się powoli odtwarzają i umacniają jego ciało. '' - Dobra, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - westchnął Toa Żelaza. -''He he he, już pewnie się zorientowałeś. Moje ciało nigdy nie zostało zrekonstruowane. Musiałem spróbować przejąć czyjeś inne, jednak wszyscy, których wypożyczałem rozpadali się na kawałki. Nie mogli znieść mojej esencji. Do czasu, aż natrafiłem na ciebie, Toa Żelaza. Masz władzę nad metalem, który jest w ciałach każdego z nas. Dzięki twojej mocy jestem w stanie utrzymać nas w jednym kawałku, he he he. Fedar obrócił się i zlustrował wzrokiem okolicę. Był całkiem sam. - Dobra, przyjmijmy, że nie zwariowałem, mimo głosów w głowie, które są wyraźną oznaką szaleństwa. Co teraz? -'' Okaleczony Król żyje w cyklu, takie jest jego przeznaczenie. Jednak teraz przeniósł go na innych, na cały świat. Skuł nas łańcuchami losu, lecz nie lękaj się. Z twoją mocą i moją wiedzą znajdziemy sposób, by je z nas zerwać. I myślę, że wiem od czego powinniśmy zacząć...'' Rozdział I: Okaleczony Król - Hmm... - Hmm? Czyżby coś nie tak? - Nie, nic. Wszystko w porządku... - Na pewno? - Otóż... - Fedar ciężko westchnął - gdy mówiłeś, że wiesz od czego zacząć, cóż, spodziewałem się... spodziewałem się czego innego niż... to. - Ach, racja. Niegdysiejszy Toa Żelaza uważnie zlustrował okolicę. Przerażony tłum najróżniejszej maści indywiduów rozpierzchł się z terenu okrągłego, brukowanego placu i pognał wzdłuż dziesiątek licznych, krętych alejek prowadzących w różne zakątki miasta. Motłoch gnał jakby sam Karzahni smagał go po plecach batem. W każdy razie uciekinierzy utrzymywali zawrotną prędkość przynajmniej do chwili, aż przestały otaczać ich budynki zajęte ogniem. A tych, trzeba przyznać - dziwnym zrządzeniem losu było całkiem sporo w okolicy. Na środku placu stał ratusz. Ratusz lub też przygasająca sterta cegieł i drewnianych belek, która jeszcze kilka chwil temu mogła poszczyć się owym mianem. A pośrodku tego wszystkiego znalazł się on, Fedar w swoim nowym, "pięknym" ciele. Maska, która przybrała kształt metalowej czaszki i połączyła się z jego twarzą, elementy szarej zbroi przypominające wystające kości, a gdyby tego było mało gdzieniegdzie żarzące się niczym tlący się jeszcze popiół oraz palce stóp i nóg zwieńczone pazurami. Zgadywał, że jego aparycja też mogła mieć coś wspólnego z tak niepokojącym zachowaniem otoczenia. - Możliwe, że sprawy zaszły trochę za daleko... Wnet sterta pozostałości po ratuszu rozstąpiła się na boki, ukazując ciężko dyszącego Toa w czerwonym pancerzu z Kanohi Hau na twarzy. W jego oczach płonęła czysta nienawiść. - Och, patrz Fedar, jednak to przeżył. A myślałem, że zawalenie budynku wystarczy, heh, twardy z niego zawodnik, nie? Duch Nynrah rzucił się w bok, by uniknąć nadlatującego fragmentu belki, którą cisnął w niego rozsierdzony Toa Ognia. Ten dobył miecz i z okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na adwersarza, nim jeszcze pocisk miał realną szansę, by dosięgnął celu. Fedar zacisnął pięści. Z jego nadgarstków wysunęły się ostrza dorównujące długością przedramionom. Poświęcił ułamek sekundy, na ich obserację, po czym rzucił się w stronę oponenta. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nowych zdolności i braku starych. Chociaż o ile dobrze zrozumiał możliwość dowolnego manipulowania metalem, z którego składało się jego własne ciało było jedyną pozostałością po dawnym władaniu nad żelazem. -''Znowu się tym przejmujesz? Czy nie mówiłem ci, że stare sztuczki nie są ci już potrzebne? Nikt nie dorówna naszej nowej mocy.'' Toa Ognia zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i skierował sztych oręża ku Duchowi Nynrah. Ten w mgnieniu oka został trawiony przez niszczycielską pożogę, którą w przeszłości spopielił już niejednego. Toa włożył w ten atak cały swój gniew, ciągle utrzymując dewastujący strumień ognia. Chciał mieć pewność, że w ten sposób położy kres starciu. Wnet spod płaszcza płomieni wystrzelił łańcuch, który zawinął się wokół jego szyi. Toa Ognia natychmiast utracił koncentrację i przerwał atak żywiołem. W ciągu sekundy wokół jego kończyn oplotły się kolejne, wychodzące z ramion i napierśnika Fedara, który powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do niego. - Na twoje nieszczęście, od jakiegoś czasu ja też lubię bawić się ogniem. - rzucił od niechcenia. -''Ha! Widzisz, oto prawdziwa potęga!'' - Cóż - Fedar wzruszył ramionami, czym nieintencjonalnie wstrząsnął zakutym w łańcuchy przeciwnikiem - kiedyś mogłem rozerwać każdego na kawałki samą myślą, nie wiem czy w naszym arsenale znajdzie się coś lepszego. - A czy kiedyś mogłeś zrobić to? Fedar ujął obiema rękoma głowę spacyfikowanego Toa i przybliżył ją do siebie tak, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Z jego ślepi wydobył się jarzący się na czerwono strumień energii. Na chwilę cały świat zatonął w wielkim blasku. Po blasku nastała nieprzenikniona ciemność, na ułamek sekundy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że oślepł. Jednak zaraz po tym odzyskał wzrok. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie patrzył już na jeńca, patrzył na siebie. Tak... rzeczywiście był całkiem paskudny. W ciągu paru sekund przed oczyma przemknęły mu setki obrazów. Żywot jako Matoranin, rodzima wioska zniszczona przez pustych, czerpiących korzyści z nieśmiertelności. Niewola, odbicie z rąk niejakiego Kościoła Krwi, ich zaprzysiężonych wrogów, przemiana w Toa, trening i długie życie przepełnione fanatyczną walką z tymi, którzy zniszczyli jego życie. Ale to przecież nie było życie Fedara, nie. Te wszystkie wspomnienia, należały do tamtego Toa. Pokonanego. Skutego łańcuchami. Z strugami krwi wylewającymi się z nosa, oczu i uszu. Duch Nynrah zachwiał się, rozluźnił więzy i padł na ziemię jeszcze przed tym, jak z łoskotem opadło na nie bezwładne ciało oponenta. - C-co to było? Co my właśnie zrobiliśmy? - wykrztusił w końcu - Jak już powiedziałem podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, przed śmiercią byłem Skakdi Ognia. Żywioł nie jest jednak naszą jedyną mocą. Każdy z nas posiada własną, unikalną wzrokową moc. Moja pozwalała mi zaglądać we wspomnienia i poznawać życiorys innych. Pod warunkiem, że nawiązaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy. Cóż, wśród moich braci większym poważaniem cieszą się te, które sieją zniszczenie na polu bitwy, więc... mówiąc delikatnie nie byłem przez nich szczególnie poważany. Ale, ale! Ta moc jest tym, czego teraz najbardziej potrzebujemy Szare widmo Skakdi zmaterializowało się przed Fedarem. Nie był to jednak szpetny, umięśniony kolos przypominający bezrozumne bestie, za jakie - słusznie z resztą - są brani mieszkańcy Zakazu. Był to Skakdi przed zmutowaniem przez Makutę Spiriaha, Skakdi nie odbiegający budową ciała od przeciętnego Toa. - Ale to coś nowego - dodał wskazując na martwego Toa Ognia - Hmm... nadal - odezwał się powstający Fedar - rozrywanie myślą na kawałki było dużo fajniejsze. - Ha! Nie przeczę! - zaśmiało się widmo - Ale pamiętaj, że siła nie objawia się tylko w czystej potędze. Poznając żywot tego nieszczęśnika nabyliśmy bardzo cenne informacje o Kościele Krwi. - Ta... to ci, którzy służą Okaleczonemu Królowie, nie? Bo z tego co... - Fedar dotknął skroni, starając się uporządkować cudze wspomnienia - z tego co "pamiętam" oni nie wiedzą kto jest ich szefem. Myślą, że służą słusznej sprawie. -''Tak samo jak wszyscy głupi żołdacy pod butem tyrana. Ale... on nie był głupim żołdakiem, nie. Ty też to widziałeś, prawda? On ma wiele osiągnięć, wysoką pozycję. Możemy to wykorzystać.'' Widmo wniknęło w Fedara. Ten zajął się ogniem i padł na kolana. Nie czuł nic, żadnego bólu, strachu, ani nawet gniewu. Gdy płomienie zostały wchłonięte przez jego ciało, spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Żadnych pazurów, żadnych kości, ani ognia. Szybko rzucił okiem na resztę ciała. Wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak jego ofiara. - No tak - uśmiechnął się smutno - to mi zostało ze "starych" sztuczek. - Hmm... nie jesteś wściekły. Nie jesteś też zdziwiony. Więc rozumiem, co chcę osiągnąć, tak? '' - Zinfiltrujemy kościół, zbliżymy się do sekretu Okaleczonego Króla i położymy mu kres. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. A potem... w końcu będziemy mogli nacieszyć się śmiercią - westchnął Fedar, po czym machnął od niechcenia ręką. Snop płomieni objął denata spoczywającego u jego stóp - lepiej nie zostawiać po nim śladu... - '' Ty już umarłeś. Dzisiaj umarł Fedar, Toa Żelaza. Na jego miejsce narodził się Virtus, Toa Ognia. Pamiętaj, od dzisiaj to jest twoja nowa toższamość. Rozdział II: Miasto Herezji Rozdział III: Noc Łowów Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza